Personification
by S.S. Paint
Summary: Loyal to the end, the Koopa Troop will bring down Mario! ...Though who really is the biggest enemy here? A look into the oddities and painful losses experienced by the soldiers. Humanized.
1. Bullet Hell

"There he is." the gunner uttered to himself and took a step forward. He readied the blaster on his shoulder. The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom jumped over his comrades and hopped between obstacles. Rob, the Bullet Bill Blaster, turned the dial on the cannon to 'Manual' instead of the default 'Automatic' setting. He preferred it this way.

Usually, Bullet Bill Blasters tended to go about spamming their projectiles from afar to attempt taking the plumber by surprise. Rob was normally no exception, but this time, he was taking some advice from a.. friend.

"Take your time. Don't rush into things," was what he would have always offered. Rob had always brushed off the advice. He was a cannons expert, after all. Things had to be rushed. Aim, shoot, load, aim again. It was what had to be done, it was just a matter of different fighting styles.

"Don't you have to rush in your own attacks?" He had asked once, borderline sarcastic. "Or do you walk up toward the enemy slowly and strike them?"

"You know that's not what I mean." His friend, Pierre, laughed. He was a Koopatrol, way high up there. Silver armor decorated his body and shell nicely. The helmet hid his blonde hair fully and his silver eyes was only highlighted from the shadow it provided. "Take your time as in..." He wondered how he could put it into words. "Get to know your comrades. Fight alongside them, don't just use them."

"They're just Bullets," Rob told him, held slightly tilted in a bit of confusion. "It isn't like your soldier buddies."

"There's more than one dial, isn't there?" Pierre questioned him.

Rob shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. Nobody uses it. 'Idle' just allows you to let the Bullet Bills on standby and listen to your commands. It just slows you down."

"Yes. That's the point." The Koopatrol nodded.

"Do you want me to die?" Rob laughed gruffly. "You want me to seriously set it to idle, have the enemy get closer, and then just say attack."

"Maybe, it can throw them off! It's a setting for a reason. You guy do the same thing, maybe that's why we always lose!"

Rob rolled his eyes. "Everyone loses in their own way, so shut the hell up." Pierre laughed here.

"Besides," the Bullet Bill Blaster continued. "It's the Bullets themselves. They really have to be updated. Those robots are kinda useless."

"..." Pierre looked thoughtful here, and nearly a minute passed before he answered. "Do you know how they make Bullet Bills?" he asked, in a voice slightly lowered.

"Huh?" Rob questioned. "The Robots? What do you mean? How?"

"...They base them off their Blaster's mind. That's why yours have bad AI, and always miss."

"What?! Fuck off, Pierre!"

The Koopatrol laughed and shoved the Blaster playfully rough. "Break's over, Soldier. Come on."

* * *

Back to reality, Rob took aim not at the advancing plumber, but to the ground beside him. He laid a finger on the trigger and shot.

A Bullet Bill shot out, though not with its usual force and speed. It quickly stopped its momentum and hovered upward. It 'unhinged' itself and opened up.

Rob stared as the Bullet Bill opened up to reveal a girl. Well, girl robot. Cyborg! There we go.

The robotic gal had blonde hair, wavy, and shoulder length. Her skin was a healthy tan. The Bullet Bill Armor was a dark shade, with white accents and such. Not unlike his own long jacket. The black mechanical parts looked great with the bright gold locks. It covered her arms and legs, and spread to have a type of mechanical wings.

She opened her eyes, which were yellow as well. They seemed to scan him in the brief two seconds in between opening her eyes and speaking. Likely to ensure the one who shot her was a member of the Koopa Troop. The skull shaped mask clipped at his belt confirmed this was her Blaster.

"My name is Billie. What are your commands, Sir?"

'Names?' Rob wondered. 'Do they all have names?'

Aloud, he cleared his throat. "Our target is Mario, of course." He jabbed a thumb behind him, trying to explain quickly. "I'm going to summon up more Bullets as back up for you. Do all you can to swerve and trick him. We'll bring him down here."

Billie nodded. "Orders received and understood. Waiting for your signal." That part sounded more robotic.

It felt.. cool giving orders and being listened to. Maybe that's why Pierre worked so hard to be promoted. Rob's eyes glanced down briefly in sorrow. But this was no time for that.

He turned back to the grassy edge of the rise he stood on with intent in his eyes. His eyes targeted Mario advancing near. Just far away enough to be taken by surprise. He lifted the Blaster again.

"Go!" He commanded to Billie as he shot twice in rapid succession.

The blonde cyborg blasted off, and the two new arrivals opened up, in a similar manner to her.

"I'm Bullette!" One greeted excitedly immediately. Her red eyes immediately seemed to lock onto Mario. She seemed to know exactly what the target was.

"Brute." The other voice came bluntly. "What should we do?"

So the personality wasn't a set coding...?

Rob shook his head slightly. Focus. Looking from the spunky green haired Bullet with a more modern look to her to the dark blue haired man who was significantly taller-was he a Banzai? Rob wanted to lean toward yes!- the Blaster commanded shortly, pointing to Billie who furthered quickly. "You two will be her backup. She's set to confuse the plumber. Bullette, you seem to be fast. Take a roundabout route to take him by surprise. Brute. You're larger and can pack a punch, no doubt. Pressure him. Stay on his trail."

"Orders received and understood!" Bullette shot forward.

"..Waiting for your signal." Brute recited. Rob outstretched his arm to give the go ahead, and the Banzai Bill started.

Rob watched closely at the scene that took place.

* * *

Billie locked onto her target and looked down at Mario until the plumber noticed her and skidded to a stop, looking up at her. She feigned heading towards him, veering to the left as he jumped up and landed without ending her.

That was new. He turned to keep an eye on her cautiously. Billie turned to him again, mechanical wings letting a short burst of speed to feign charging him again. This time, Mario jumped toward her. Hands outspread to try and grab her if she tried to steer away. However, the blonde cyborg rose to above his reach keeping a steady stare toward him.

"What game are you playing at?" Mario asked upon landing on the grassy path.

The Bullet Bill stared at him with no response at first, then sensed an incoming ally. "I play no game." She started to distract him. "The Army shall bring you down. You have roamed free for too long."

Mario gave an annoyed stare and started to run forward- to get her to chase him, or to get past her, anything worked!- when a he heard a laughter to the side out of his field of vision. Both he and the Bullet Bill turned to the sound, one surprised and the other miffed.

"Badly programmed," Billie muttered under her breath about the incoming Bullet Bill.

Bullette grinned wildly as she spiraled toward Mario at a surprising speed. The plumber recoiled and lunged out of the way, feeling the wind of the rush behind him. The green haired newcomer turned sharply and kept on Mario's tail. The red clad fighter scrambled backwards before getting up quickly and hopping over the Bullet Bill. As he passed overhead, Bullette chomped at his feet.

'This is strange.' Mario noted. 'Are these Bullet Bills or not?'

He brought down his foot hard right behind the attack she threw at him and she stuttered along the ground. Mario's bounce off that jump allowed him to give a second harder stomp then jump back. Bullette's already wobbly trajectory caused her to to slam into the ground, being finished off in an explosion.

Mario landed safely several feet away from the settling fiery show. He turned back to the blonde winged cyborg, stance poised. Billie frowned, keeping in mind her orders.

Keep distracting him.

She opened her mouth to speak once more, but the plumber leaped forward, never the one for time or words wasted.

Billie hovered backwards in the air to avoid his grasp. Another Bullet Bill for backup! She noticed the Banzai Bill come into view a few yards behind the plumber. With her hardened glare, she flew down low, like an eagle swooping down to rake claws into prey. Mario dived out of the way and rolled to a defensive stance as Billie turned in the air to him again.

'How to beat her?' He looked around, for anything nearby. He suddenly heard the rumbles of an incoming Banzai Bill and turned away to look in surprise. "OOF!" Being off guard was the last thing he should have done. The Bullet Bill swooped down again and caught a hold on him. Mario was tackled to the ground and gripped tightly. The Banzai Bill was coming closer.

Struggling wildly for his life, the plumber managed to get his arm free for a split second. He landed a punch to the blonde's face. Billie gave a grunt of a pain, and Mario took the upper hand. He threw his weight back and threw the Bullet off balance. Getting his own tight grip on her, he stood and spun her into the direction of the impending Banzai.

Without looking back, he ran a few paces and dived to the ground, covering the back of his neck and head tightly.

The world spun for the cyborg. 'Think back to your training.' She tried, attempting to get used to the air velocity and regain control.

She was never able to.

Brute stared at the incoming force. It was too late to change direction. He waited for impact.

The explosion was grand, Mario felt the force and rubble and debris spread. A few rocks hit his hands and back. He looked up after several seconds, and let out a breath. Looking up to the path ahead, he got up. ' Aha. There we go.' There was the one manning the Blaster.

* * *

"Shit." Rob cursed as he saw Mario spin and toss Billie away to Brute. Bullette had gone down quickly, but he was sure the other two would have been successful. They were so close.

Mario got up and the two opposing forces made eye contact.

Rob frowned, and unclipped the mask from his side, and rose it to his face, providing cover. The Blaster shot to the side once, quickly set the dial to automatic, and let loose four shots. The Four Bullets rushed to Mario. Rob didn't give a second thought to how those Bullets might have been, but a voice caught his attention.

"My name is Bulle."

His black eyes went to meet the new one's own silver. A familiar voice, with a robotic twinge. Was that...?

"...What are your orders?"

"Bulle...?" He repeated in a mutter, not noticing Mario hopping atop a Bullet Bill.

The Bullet Bill stared straight ahead. "Your orders? Is he my target?"

"Yeah..." Rob nodded, so familiar, but he _couldn't be, could he?_ "Are you-?"

Mario finished off the last of the four automatic Bills and leapt through the air towards Rob and Bulle, on the grassy rise they stood on.

The Bullet Bill pushed Rob aside, the Blaster landing quite ungracefully on his behind while he raced to meet Mario. Rob let out a startled noise when he landed, still in shock. He stared blankly as Bulle caught up to Mario and they locked grips in midair. Grappling and struggling against the other, though Bulle had the advantage since he was able to control where they go midair. He rose them up and up.

The plumber yanked an arm back roughly, and landed two quick blows with his arm at an awkward angle. Bulle growled and glared, though his grip was weakened enough for Mario to fully push away from the Bullet. He began to fall towards the ground, wanting to land before the Bill caught up to beat him quickly.

Though the Blaster on the ground honestly slipped his mind. When they made eye contact, the Guy seemed to snap out of the strange daze he was in and scrambled to his feet, adjusting his weapon.

He pushed a notch, and shot twice upwards. Mario frowned. 'Too much is happening today...'

The velocities of the Bills left no doubt that the plumber was in danger. He didn't want to use the plant, but they left him no choice. Reaching into his pocket, he grasped the stem of the Flower, and focused on the magical properties. His clothes flashed to white and red, and warmth flurried through his body. He held a hand out and felt the flames escape his hands.

The fireballs caught the mechanical bullets and they exploded on contact. The black smoke and heat was swept and blinded the plumber. Mario squinted against the cloud before turning to face upward. He was running out of time. He went and flung a fireball at the final Bullet Bill before losing his breath. Said attacker had 'tackled' him, making him lose his power up already. What a waste! Though, luckily for Mario, he was also blinded by the thick smoke, so the grip wasn't as tight as before. He wasn't sure if the flame had hit him. Taking a chance, he turned back sharply and flung the Bullet bill down...

Rob stared up at the black smoke intently, 'Did I help or hinder? ...I would loathe to think that...'

Then, coming out at full speed from the black smoke cloud, with trails of it clinging to his body, His Bullet Bill came hurtling toward him. His face was buried into the crook of his arm, eyes and face covered. One of the engines was burnt and damaged, indicating the reason why he wasn't being kept afloat.

The Bullet Blaster had no time at all to react when the Bullet crashed into him full force. The impact was devestating, and at the same time his engine imploded. His back hit the ground and the blast skidded them along a couple of more feet.

"Oghh..." the Blaster groaned, letting his head rest against the ground. Dazed and injured, he stared up at the cyborg above him. Cackles of electricity sounded distantly. He lost focus.

Bulle stared back. The many hits got on him was taking its toll. Though the Blaster...

Mario landed but did nothing except cautiously seeing what would happen next.

The mechanical weapon knew he wouldn't last any longer, so he decided on the best thing he could then and there. What Koopatrols do best; Call for help. He raised a hand to where his chest and shoulder met and pressed a button. A signal would be sent to where he was. At least, to aid Rob.

"You'll be fine," he mutters, his objective being labeled a failure. He weakly removed himself from Rob, and lay on his side in the grass.

"Pierre." Rob uttered, following him with his eyes. "And you?"

The damage to his engines were too much. "You'll be fine. " he repeated.

"..." Rob couldn't find anything to say as words slipped from his mind and entered darkness.

Mario quietly turned and left the despairing scene.

* * *

-Logging on...

-Online.

-Unit Name: Bar

-Equipped with Speed Boost, Higher Than Average Defense, Speed.

-Skills: Good Speed, Acceleration, Evasion.

-Tendency to avert enemies and best in groups.

-Commands: Stay Idle, unless Designated Blaster gives you direct input commands.

-Entering Idle Mode.

-Awaiting Command...

* * *

Everything seemed to be working just fine. The cloaked Medi Gal let out a sigh as she pushed back from the hospital bed-slash-operating-table and stretched. That surprise distress signal and its findings may well have put her into overtime. The nearly busted Bullet Bill and his Blaster. No doubt taken down by Mario.

She had rescued the two and placed them into her little hovercraft type vehicle. Returned them here to Base. She had gathered up the broken pieces of the Bazooka itself and decided to refactor it into her ongoing project with the fallen soldier.

'Recycling is important,' she thought warily in an almost exasperated joke, too used to these types of projects. 'Lucky for him, the Bullet Bill next to him didn't fully explode.'

As for the Bullet Bill itself... She could possibly save the cyborg in the other room but was it worth it? The resources going into it... Mechanical parts, engines, her time...

She gave a small hmph. 'I'm going to be paid anyway. But... I'm going home. I can't focus when I'm tired and bleary-eyed. Alright,' she decided, 'If it's still alive and at least in a semi-stable state, I'll fix it up too.'

The young woman stretched, her long red sleeves slipping down a bit. "For now," she spoke, "Time to clock out!'

* * *

 **Author's Note: What an ominous start.** **Lol. My start to the Personification Series. Basically, pseudo- Monster Girls and Guys for the Mario enemies, with a plot! Humanized? Gijinka? Eh, I'll find someway to describe it in the summary. Every one of the Bullet Bills have traits of previous 'species' they used to be. Even Rob, who represents the "Bullet Bill Blaster" has a species. Can you figure it out? Also tried my best in describing how they look like in story, but who knows. I have a few characters planned, since this plot will go somewhere, but if you have a certain Enemy you want to see, leave it in a review!**


	2. Brimstone

The lighting was non existent, except for the hot, quietly bubbling lava in the next room past theirs, where a metal bridge was the only way to cross. Of course, even with dim glow, Dry Bones were able to see. The three skeleton monsters patrolled the area, bored of their post but walking silently nonetheless. Unlike other ranks of the Troops, Dry Bones transcended life, and had a physical body unlike Boos, so risk of death was microscopic for them. Resurrection sure had its quirks.

The few ways they could die were-

...

NOT going to be said, since that would defeat the purpose of having an non-risky, secret advantage against others.

Ahem. The Dry Bones that was extremely paranoid of mind reading individuals glanced around, and continued his rounds.

Past this hallway and into the next, was the brighter room. The one where the previously thought about metal bridge and the slowly flowing river of lava crept below. Above the bridge and even higher up, were the cave like walls that came up from the red sea. Among the walls were several, naturally occurring rocky ledges. Several Rocky monsters awaited atop these ledges, most waiting casually, though quietly. The soft rumbling of the mechanics in the castle sounded elsewhere in the distance.

The first of these was one of the only ones paying close attention. She had worked hard for that position, to be First In Line.

Adira stared intently below, her own crimson eyes waiting for any shade of red to pass. She looked down, face in a perpetual scowl as her eyes stared closely at the entrance of their Hall. Her target... Mario.

"Blebadabagaaah!"

"!?" She was startled, but that was definitely a red figure jumping up toward her-!

She didn't think, only reacted and jumped off from the perch she had, weight shifted to drop heavily with fists tightly clenched. She landed heavily on... the metal grating above the lava. Beside her, all in a row, the following Thwomps followed suit.

"Flak! What were you thinking?!" Came a voice from below.

"Shhh!" The whispers sounded like crackling fire that would have been missed if not for the heightened sense of Thwomps.

Confusion, than a slow rise of angered embarrassment as she realized what happened. However, before she could turn to the red hot lava, another voice from next to her.

"Oy! Way to go, you jump-start."

Adira's eyes lowered and she glared to the Second In Line. "Shut your mouth, Greta." She shoved the disrespectful Thwomp back roughly. "Apologies, my Troop!" She called out to the rest in the line. "False alarm, it was only a little fiery troublemaker!"

"Nice excuse!" Greta piped up again. "You'll bring us to failure and have a fail-safe, huh?"

Several of the Thwomps had chuckled, though now were more interested in what outcome this would lead to. Two in particular paid close attention, one was Fourth, and the other was Last.

"A simple mistake." Adira shrugged, "Everyone makes those. For example, you aren't shutting the hell up."

Greta frowned, and stepped forward. "Will a simple mistake happen again when Mario comes around? Will you hesitate? Or will you cry wolf until we don't know whether to follow you anymore?"

"Are you saying you don't want to follow me?" Adira stomped close and huffed, "Are you telling me you want to challenge me, _Second!?_ "

The Row of Thwomps watched with tense, bated breath. Will a shift be coming?

Greta clenched her stony fists, a pronounced frown on her face.

...

"Egh, whatever." She backed down. Best to save face. She needed more confidence in herself before trying. She'll bide her time. "But watch out for yourself."

Adira scoffed. Whatever attempt at a threat that was proved light and wimpy after the other Thowmp backed off.

Greta kicked heavily off the metal bridge and landed back on her ledge.

The crowd of Thwomps began to disperse, getting back to lightly chattering about things. A few dawdled, wanting to stretch for a while now that they were here. The Fourth in Line made his way to her, and notably, the Last had looked like he wanted to approach, though decided it would be awkward now, and instead retreated. Though it took two attempts, embarrassingly enough, as he undershot the jump back up. The Last tried keeping a stony look on his face but the light laughs around him was deafening only to him.

Not caring for the scene anyway, the Fourth approached Adira. "Strong defense, Adira." he complimented, respectfully nodding his head, "My name is Grav, if you'll do me the honor of remembering my name."

Adira chuckled heartily at the blatant flattery. "That? It was nothing." She noted his striking dark blue skin and defined rocky muscles. Not bad, for a Fourth. "All you need is confidence and the strength to back yourself up. I'm sure you know about that."

"Most certainly," the other grinned. "I'm not close to the front for no reason. But I'll admit. It's tough ranking up here."

The Lead Thwomp recoiled slightly. "You're from another pack? Explains why you seemed unfamiliar."

"They moved me here somewhat recently. Probably getting desperate, since Mario discovered a way to bypass us. Just running on by without a second glance."

"Egh." She showed her distaste outright. "Coward."

Grav nodded. "And I was reluctant to leave at first, but seeing you be the strong leader, I know ranks here are well earned."

With a smirk, Adira ventured to ask. "What position were you in?"

"Second," he was quick to answer with a challenging smile. "And I hope to make my way up to it once more. Especially seeing how the current Second backed down, it shouldn't be hard-"

"Watch yourself," she warned coldly, "As you said, this is a different pack. Everyone here deserves their position. And though we fight to advance, there is still honor here."

"But of course." Grav answered. " My apologies. Still accustomed to my old group, you see. There was a sense of... Every Thwomp for themselves mentality there."

"Well now you join another one." Adira turned to the edge of the bridge, disinterested now.

"And I hope to stay here and advance to your side." He gave his farewell smoothly and returned to his post, noting the faint smile Adira gave.

Turning her head to his backside briefly, she checked him out subtly before finally turning to face the edge of the bridge. She turned serious and crouched towards the red sea.

"Come out, you punk." she growled out.

...

...

A Lava Bubble peeked out. "I told him not to mess with you guys." the slightly gurgled sound of the Podoboo's voice came. She sounded nervous. "Don't pummel him, please!"

"Tell him to come up." Was the Thwomp's strict reply to the lava girl.

"..." The black eyes of the Bubble lingered on the scary dark gray skinned Thwomp, and she slowly sunk into the molten liquid.

A few air bubbles popped up as Adira waited patiently... for a few seconds. She tapped loudly on the metal grating in frustration.

"Come on!" She yelled out into the lava.

Slowly, the other, older Bubble inched up.

Adira reached into the lava, ignoring the slight distant pain. Thwomps can handle a lot, but they weren't invincible. She grabbed a hold of the little bugger and scooped him out of the lava sea. The girl Podoboo gasped and splashed back out. "Flak!" she cried.

"Ah!" the Lava Bubble behind the fiasco cried out. "I'm sorry! Honest! It was just a little joke!"

"Do you take us Thwomps as jokes then?!" She demanded, voice bellowing.

"N-no!" Flak responded, squirming, "I was just!" he sounded near tears.

His younger sister jumped up high frantically. "He's just a fan, Ms. Thwomp! He looks up to you all!" she landed with a splash.

"Shut up, Phoen!" griped the younger brother.

"A fan, eh?" Adira smiled. "What for?"

The lava bubble's face turned a pretty hue of blue. "Uh, I'm not..."

"He admires you and wants to see you guys work up close!" His sister piped up. "He told me that himself! He wants to see you guys end Mario!"

Adira laughed aloud, "You just wanted front row seats? Why didn't you say so?" She threw the Lava Bubble back down into the Sea. "Tell you what," she said, getting an idea. Flak landed into the lava and floated back up alongside his sister to peer up to the Thwomp. "Help us out and we'll let you watch us, as long as you don't get in the way."

The two fire siblings listened closely.

"Mario's gonna be coming soon, and we don't need distractions. When he comes this way, this Troop only has this passage to stop him. We can't leave this place."

"Why not?" asked Phoen.

Adira looked to her. "Thwomps are extremely territorial, and big. This is our home. If we leave, even if we're able to, who knows who might take our place! That is, if they can. We'll fight to the death."

"Oh. Scary." She muttered.

"And as Leader of this pack, I want NO interference at ALL, to get our hands on Mario." She emphasized loudly, leaning forward and putting her mean face on. The siblings flinched. "What if he had come by when we were all off guard? He could have just run by! And then you know what would have happened, Flak?"

"W-what?" He whimpered.

"I WOULD have gone after YOU!" She stomped loudly, rattling the grates above the lava.

The Podaboo gave a yelp, dipping into the Lava. "S-sorry!"

"Oh, it's lava under this bridge NOW, because it DIDN'T happen." Flak drifted up. "And it WON'T even have a CHANCE of happening AGAIN, am I RIGHT?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am." he muttered weakly.

"Good. Now onto you two helping us out."

They listened closely.

"I heard word from another pack that Mario just darts by, not waiting around to even fight us. I would call this cowardly, but it just proves his intelligence. Thwomps are unbeatable! But since he found out about us, we need to find a way to mess up his pace. He isn't expecting little sentient flames to pop out at him, so I think that's a good start."

"So, that's where we come in!" Flak grinned.

"That's right, kiddo. You're on board?"

Despite having denied his fanboyism before, the ember did a flip out of the lava. "Are we ever! We'll bring down that plumber! I'll call friends along! I'll do anything to help you guys out!"

"Good. Get home, get some rest." Adira grunted, "Come back in the morning, and keep a look out then. We'll be up there," she pointed upwards, "But if you make me false start again, I will get you personally, Flak."

Nothing could deter his excitement anymore however. The two Podoboos were simply psyched, and agreed eagerly. Their awe only rose when the strong Rocky Woman gave a mighty leap to her post again.

* * *

The Siblings dove underlava. They swam away from the surface quickly, playfully bumping against each other and laughing on their way back home.

"So!" Phoen began, suddenly realizing something. "You said, invite friends? Who will we find?"

"..." Flak's smile didn't leave, though it grew a little empty. "Someone! I don't think two of us can make a difference."

"Mario just needs to be disrupted. Maybe it can be?"

The male Podoboo wasn't so sure. "If Thwomps have a hard time, how can we be helpful?"

"We're Lava!" Phoen exclaimed, "How more helpful can we be? We can burn things!"

"I hope I can get at least a hit on that Mario." Flak frowned.

Phoen didn't answer, knowing the reason why and not wanting to comment on the fact.

They swam in silence for a good fourteen seconds.

"Sorry," Flak apologized. "It just gets me so heated about-"

"I understand." the flame girl replied. "But, do you think that, it's the right thing to do?"

"It was unfair! So yes! He needs to pay!"

"But, how could he have known?" she asked sadly, "Mom and Dad always said that grudges were bad."

The male Podoboo frowned darkly, glaring at nothing in particular. "Well, they aren't here anymore, because of Mario. So what can that mean?"

Phoen didn't know how to answer, and a small lava bubble stung at the corner of her eye. With a sniff she finally replied. "I guess we can go along with it..."

When they got home their serious, sad discussion of morality, death and justice was soon forgotten. They ate dinner, and got ready for bed. Their excitement to be unofficial 'official' helpers to the Thwomp Squad was overflowing. They fell asleep after a couple of hours of excited chattering.

* * *

The Skeleton Patrols rattled back and forth, their collective yellow eyes looking around. How boring. It wouldn't be so bad if they were at least off when Mario was still far away. but the paranoid King wouldn't chance it. All troops were to remain ready at all times.

Though now, it seemed like it was a good idea. Mario suddenly came running through the halls. He rounded the corner and upon seeing the three Dry Bones ahead of him, affirmed he was heading in the right direction. He picked up speed and then caught their attention. The first pulled a bone from himself and hurled it at the plumber. Mario dodged as he ran, but the bone flew itself back toward its owner, and swept his feet from under him. Mario landed heavily with an "oofh" on his back.

But his eyes shot open as the clackity sounds of bony footsteps on stone floors rushed toward him. He kicked out and flipped up, the skeletal structure breaking apart and falling to the ground. He hopped on the second Dry Bones and glared towards the third.

"..." The third one sighed. "I _really_ don't like the feeling of crumbling apart and losing consciousness. I'm thinking of quitting honestly. Let me be?"

Mario nodded once, but pointed to the end of the hallway he came from. "No funny business."

"Fine, fine." he complied and walked past Mario and the bones on the ground.

The red hero went on ahead, and stepped on the metal grating...

The instant he stepped out from the covering of the room he was just in, the lighting and temperature was vastly different. Instinctively he looked up, and saw a powerful body going to land on him. He rolled out of the way narrowly, feeling the vibrations of the metal path. Another on top of him, and of course this lava cavern was filled with Thwomps.

One by one they slammed on the grating, and jumped high in the air to target him. He ran back and forth, weaving in between the enemies. He couldn't get anywhere, especially with flame bubbles coming up frequently to make him divert paths. They were making him trail back near where he started out.

Running out of breath, Mario patted his overalls. He had to have something...!

Oh!

A Starman, perfect!

He stopped suddenly, and glared triumphantly to the first Thwomp. Then he activated it.

* * *

Everything was going great! Adira had adrenaline coursing through her body as Mario scurried like a fireant. They were so close to beating him. He couldn't keep this up forever, he had to make a mistake soon! A stumble or a trip would be enough! And she would be the one to capitalize. Her little deal with the Fire Kids was working flawlessly. However, she hadn't expected him to stop and look up at her.

Her foolhardy rush proved to be her prideful downfall as she leapt up and began to careen towards him. His eyes and body began to flash rapidly in grand colors. Invulnerability! Shit!

She looked on in horror as a Podoboo leapt up at the moment, glaring hard.

" _ **NOO!**_ " Adira bellowed in angst. The magic star sensed the intent from the flame and swatted it away to protect. No doubt harming the poor fire in the process.

And she was next.

The moment she touched Mario, a powerful repelling force knocked her back, and caused her to fall backwards into the lava. The squadron gawked, and a few retreated back up as soon as it happened. Mario turned heel and ran down the metal trail, knocking a few away on his way out.

The Second Thwomp stared wide eyed with a clenched jaw. The Fourth hid a smile. The Last was one who retreated immediately.

Mario had gone by.

* * *

Adira's back hit the surface of the lava, and with the rock gal's weight begun to sink quickly. The constant high and fiery heat dully ebbed at her hard skin. It burned her face and eyes, arms, everything. Her body would be able to handle it enough so she wouldn't die right away, but try as she might after her daze, she couldn't make her way back up. Kicking wildly and flailing her ar,s to swim upwards was impossible. The Lava Sea was unbearable, it was hell.

A Podoboo swam down to her, eyes so full of despair and concern and helplessness. It was speaking, but she couldn't understand it underlava. She still wasn't sure who was safe. Was the other... harmed beyond repair...?

Adira weakly reached toward the Podoboo, perhaps they can swim her up...? Her flesh was so hot, it stung as she moved. The Lava Bubble tried, but perhaps they needed more help...

Suddenly, a strong grip on her arm. The drowning Thwomp looked up into the face of...

"Grotuh...?' it was hard to enunciate underlava while near unconsciousness.

A solemn look in her eyes, but she held her arms tight, and twisted to shove her up several feet towards the surface. The Podoboo helped her stay afloat for a few seconds as they stared down to where Greta sunk below with wide eyes.

Adira broke through, and her hand automatically shot up to the grating, as she coughed and sputtered lava. Her eyes stung and she was too weak to climb up.

"I got you..." The Last said as he used both hands to hold her arm in place. "Come on..."

* * *

Medic Gal hurried down Lava Sector 4, where the distress call came from. A Dry Bones informed her that Mario was passing by and had possessed a Starman. That was incredibly bad. She had to see what she could do to neutralize as much damage as she could.

"I'm here! Status report?"

"He bypassed the Dry Bones without the star," the intact Skeleton clacked. "Luckily, he just ran past me so I was able to report to you as soon as it happened. He used the Invincible Star in there." He pointed to the next passage.

Medic Gal nodded. "And he's gone for sure?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

The Nurse Shy Gurl walked ahead and stepped onto the metal grating. The Thwomps were checking on each other.

"Is everyone alright?"

A dazed Thwomp being held by another coughed. "Not everyone... Most have managed to keep out of the Sea... But one of us sank below its depths..." Her gravelly voice was extremely mournful. The male Thwomp squeezed her hand. Rivulets of red dripped down her rocky, toned body.

"..." Medic Gal looked down regretfully. "I'm sorry. We have no way of getting to the sunken Thwomp. But I can treat those up here."

The First Thwomp looked around. "And Podoboos, please... What about them? Can you...? Hey, kid! Kid, come up here!"

However, no such lava bubbles came up.

The Nurse said again, "I'm sorry. Just come with me."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Podoboos are an unofficial member of Bowser's Troops. Their homes in the Lava Sea were the perfect place to build things over, thus they were unwittingly lumped in together with the Army. Flak and Phoen's Parents were unfortunately a part of those lumped in together. They hopped a little too high in front of Mario, who raced to protect himself with his magic ice plant powers. The Humanized Lava Bubbles are what I like to call, Lava Mermaids. Cuties. They're made of lava but can kind of shift to what they want. Also Phoen's name... It can be pronounced either "Fin," "Feen" or "Phone." Feen is the proper way, as in Phoenix, she doesn't mind "Fin" but she really likes Phone as a nickname.**

 **Dry Bones are supernatural spooky scary skeletons. Risen from the dead, by choice, to serve the Troop even after death. Unlike Bullet Bills, who are more like Cyborgs made from the near dead to stabilize, this faction of the army are volunteers who are allowed to be dismissed or leave at any time. Completely loyal to the Troop, without a doubt. There are more than just Koopa Skeletons, of course.**

 **Thwomps are territorial Rock Monsters! Very strong. The more dominant you are, the likelier you are to succeed in life. With their cold hues of skin colors and red eyes, they look very intimidating. Good. They like to be called that. Flattery of their traits will get you somewhere. Some packs practice different habits and ways to survive and live, but one universal thing they all like to do is flatten when angered. Watch out for their strong pounce and crush technique. Adira has such a choice of love interests, hmm?**

 **Sorry for the late chapter. I was having internet problems. I have another story coming up soon. ;p**

 **In the last chapter, there were several Bullet Bills who I said came from different species.**

 **In order, Rob/Bar is a Shy Guy/Bullet Bill Blaster/Bullet Bill. Pierre/Bulle was a Koopatrol/Bullet Bill. Billie was a Bullet Bill who used to be a Yellow Paratroopa. She looks very angelic. Her previous name was Shellie. Bullette was a Pirhana Plant, thus the excitement for moving which led to her downfall. Formerly named Ronette.**

 **If you have any requests for species you want to see humanized/my interpretation of, feel free to leave some in the reviews! I already have a few chapters planned.**


End file.
